Gaara's New Style
by Yokai Naruto
Summary: OMFG.... Gaara comes into Lee's room in the hospital with his new 'style! Has Gaara come to kill Lee? Or has he come for a different purpose!... It's just as insane as the other stories!... But a bit more of craziness with a big twist! R&R Pliz!


**Rock Lee's Sake Stories Chapter 4 Gaara's… New Life Style**

**(Well, to start things off, my last chapter had Gaara coming in… with his new life style…OMFG! Also PLEASE CAN I HAVE SOME REVEIWS! EVEN IF THERE BAD ONES, I'M DESPERATE! I HAVE ONLY GOT SO MANY!**

"Holy monkey sh-t," Rock lee stares at the "New" Gaara at the door. "What's up hot stuff! He He." Gaara says while Rock Lee tries to opening the window. "What's up is a heaven where gothic and gay dumb-asses don't belong like you, you GAY HENTAI!" Rock Lee then opened the window half-way, but then Naruto comes in with a "WHAT THE F-CK" expression on his face. "Gaara… uh… are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked. "I'm feelin' Gorgeous Darlin', Gorgeous!" Gaara replies… "GAARA LISTEN DAMMIT, WHEN I SAID YOU WERE CRAZY, I DIDN'T MEAN BE EVEN MORE GAY, YA STUPID LIVING BAG OF DONKEY BALLS!" Naruto screamed.

"I nudered myself," Gaara replied. Sakura finally opens the door "_ALRIGHT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"_ She screams out loud to herself. "Hello Sakura deary, me and my men are havin' a sexy affair." Sakura immediately runs away (she really does run pretty damn fast.. I think she broke the world record lol). Naruto begins to speak "Uh.. Where were we…. Oh Yeah… YOU CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!" "Well actually I didn't just cut that off …" Naruto looks at the bed and sees that Lee is not in bed… but his foot is stuck in the window. "ALRIGHT DAMMIT I'M LEAVING!" Naruto jumps out the window, gets Lee, and hurries the hell out of the hospital. Gaara starts crying "Today, has been… a very valuable lesson… to get a man when you're a man, you must use FORCE HAHAHHAHAHAHA! I'M SUCH A STUPID CRAZY BI-" A bottle of sake drops On Gaara's "Feminine" head. "You're not a bad b-tch, I am," Temari remarked looking at the dead body. "And I'm the bad b-tches daughter!" Kankuro said happily while skipping into the room. "SHUT THE HELL UP KANKURO, I DON'T REALLY WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE GAARA OUR LOST BROTHER OF HIS GAY DAMNED MADNESS!" Temari grabs Kankuro…. "STOP! STOP! NOT THE WET WILLY, NOT THE WET WILLY!" Kankuro screams! "THEN QUIT ACTING LIKE A HOMO AND GET UP AND START MOVIN' YOUR STUPID CORN-HOLE!"

Shikamaru opens the door, "E MC SQUARED!" Shikamaru leaves. "What the hell was that?" Temari said. The door opens again "I LOVE YOU TEMARI!"… The door shuts. "What about me!… I'm all about the luvin' and huggin' and…Hey… Did I ever tell you about my date with _Scare-Crow_ Temari?" asked Kankuro. Temari stares blankly at the door and thinks _"Hmm…. Do I love him, or should I rip his head open?" _"Hey Shika' are you a nerd?" The door opens "Yes," and the door slowly shuts. Temari suddenly has a random flash back of her shower scenes……………. _She remembers her door opening and closing, every time she didn't look…She would always here this whistling sound 'Thooo, Thoooo'_ and_ would always think of her X-BOYFRIEND (OMFG). She couldn't remember why she broke up with him though. She suddenly thinks again and remembers… It… was…. It….was….. SHIKAMARU! SHE BROKE UP WITH HIM BECAUSE HE WAS A LAZY PERV!..._

"GO TO HELL PERVERT!" Roared Temari as she run off chasing Shikamaru. "I'll catch up Temari! I just need a private conversation with Scare-Crow!" "Alright Scare-Crow…. Where you cheating on me…." Kankuro makes the puppet say yes, and starts his own pointless conversation about dating and cheating………

_Outside, and really damn far away from the hospital…_

"Holy hell! Woooo…" "That was so damn scary Lee!... I didn't know you and Gaara were trying to do something…. But I had to come in and see what the "New" Gaara would be like." Naruto said, trying to make himself comfortable on the grass. "That was crazy… Especially meeting a gay Goth!" Lee answered. Naruto gave a sighn of relief, "Well that wasn't just scary…. It was the comparison to watchin' taco porn while at tacobell!" "Uhhh… Naruto… are **you **okay?" A bottle of Sake falls on the floor. "Hey Lee, let's get drunk for no damn reason." "Okay." ………………………….

_Sakura's House_

"I can't like totally believe it dammit!" "It's like so totally, like stupid!... But I don't like care Sakura, because I don't like totally like gay guys like ya know…. I mean I like the coolio kids like Sasuke, 'cus he's like not totally gay!" ….LONG SILENCE… "Uh… Ino… Think about it… Sasuke rejects EVERY girl he sees… I mean, I saw him reject Madonna! And Kelly Clarkson! And even Ino! Well… she smokes pot 24/7 so who cares about her!" "Ummm… Dumbass, I'm like totally in front of you, you stupid biotch… I'm like totally leaving you here all by yourlike totally self, like totally, and I like totally mean it! Like totally Dammit!" Ino leaves Sakura's house. Sakura looks outside and hears Ino screaming, "LIKE POWER TO THE HIPPIES, LIKE TOTALLY DAMMIT!" … "God is my witness that you will learn to speak right," Sakura whispers to herself and sits down. "Heello!" said a strange voice. "Who the hell is that! Where are you!" Sakura yells out. "Heello I'm down here you stupid idiot!" Sakura looks down, "HOLY SH-T IT'S ELMO….. What are you doing here?" "I'm selling sake… want some for free?" "Sure." "HELL NO I was just joking!" …. Sakura gives Elmo some cash, "Can I have some sake now?" "Here," Elmo gives some sake to Sakura and leaves… "Hello ye boy, time to re- live ye old times, ye old times!" Sakura drinks some Sake!...

_Back at the hospital!_

"COME HERE YA DAMN PERVERT! I'M ONLY GUNNA RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!" "I'M SORRY TEMARI I WAS DESPERATE!" "DESPERATE FOR WHAT LOOKING AT ME IN THE SHOWER!"

_Back with Kankuro…_

"I'm breaking up with you, you stupid cheater! Because I have a new girlfriend! And she's really hot!" Kankuro points at Gaara's corpse………

_Lee wakes up again!_

"How the hell did I get a dream like that!" "It was like a Dream within a dream, within a dream, and again inside my head!" ….. Gai comes in with a pink spandex suit on. "Wuzzup Lee, wantsa some a Sake!" he asked…. "I'm sleeping again for sure dammit….. I WANT TO WAKE UP!"

**YAY! Another done chapter By me Richard HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Can I have reviews pliz? Also wait till' Chapter 5-The Truth Of the Scary Dreams!**


End file.
